Turbine engines, and particularly gas or combustion turbine engines, are rotary engines that extract energy from a flow of combusted gases passing through the engine onto a multitude of turbine blades. Gas turbine engines have been used for land and nautical locomotion and power generation, but are most commonly used for aeronautical applications such as for airplanes, including helicopters. In airplanes, gas turbine engines are used for propulsion of the aircraft.
Gas turbine engines for aircraft are designed to operate at high temperatures to maximize engine thrust, so cooling of certain engine components, such as the high pressure turbine and the low pressure turbine, may be necessary. Typically, cooling is accomplished by ducting cooler air from the high and/or low pressure compressors to the engine components which require cooling. When cooling the turbines, cooling air may be passed through an interior of the turbine blades.
Particles, such as dirt, dust, sand, and other environmental contaminants, in the cooling air can cause a loss of cooling and reduced operational time or “time-on-wing” for the aircraft environment. For example, particles supplied to the turbine blades can clog, obstruct, or coat the flow passages and surfaces of the blades, which can reduce the lifespan of the turbine. This problem is exacerbated in certain operating environments around the globe where turbine engines are exposed to significant amounts of airborne particles.